


Nightwing's Butt Twin in the Nine-Nine

by dingdingdongo



Series: Nightwing and the Nine-Nine [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, it's a cracky concept but im in love with this idea, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingdongo/pseuds/dingdingdongo
Summary: Dick Grayson transfers to the Nine-Nine and gets more emotionally involved than he originally anticipated.





	1. Welcome to the Nine-Nine, Officer Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea by @sohotthateveryonedied on tumblr! A legend.

The Nightwing vigilante is a mysterious figure. All that's known about him is that he's affiliated with Batman, Robin, Red Hood - that guy's pretty problematic but if Nightwing likes him it's no prob - and Red Robin. Nightwing is said to be the original Robin to Batman, and it checks out considering his speculated age and his like for garish clothing. He's charismatic, handsome, and has one hell of a butt if ya know what I'm sayin-

"Peralta." Captain Jolt interrupted. "The case briefing?" Jake cleared his throat. It was a poor attempt at composing himself, but he tried and that's what counts.

"Right, right. Nightwing and his heavenly bod have moved into the area, so we're on high alert about him or whatever he's doing here." Jake's gaze trailed off as his voice did too. He's daydreaming about Nightwing again, isn't he? There was a collective sigh among the briefing room.

It was fortunate that Captain Holt was cut off before he even started to reprimand Peralta, because the lecture about work related fantasies was long and uncomfortable.

A new officer charged through the door, he was lean, with luscious jet black hair that was unkempt but still managed to be.... professional and hot. And not to mention those big crystal blues, ah! A gorgeous man came through those doors.For fucks sake Jake snap out of it-

"Oh! Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" The new face's chipper voice asked timidly. 

"No, just Peralta having fantasies about this Nightwing vigilante." Said Holt. Grayson's eyes widened for a millisecond. Everyone awaited the scolding but it didn't come. "Nine-nine, this is our new transfer from the BPD, Officer Grayson."

There was a little chatter about the room, mostly about how pretty this man was, but the chatter was cut short when his voice rang clear once again.

"Hi! You can just call me Dick." Dick beamed. From that moment everyone made the unanimous decision to keep this man happy, for his smile could warm a thousand cold hearts.  
Holt cleared his throat.

"Officer Grayson is an expert on vigilantes, he also has first-hand experiences with the likes of Batman and his following." Dick blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"When you say it like that it sounds like a cult. I think it's more of a family." He considered his words carefully. "Nope, still sounds like a cult. If you have any questions about vigilantes I'm your man!" Dick turned on his heels and scooted back out of the briefing. He popped his head back in briefly. "And please call me Dick, I am here to stay, after all." And he left.

And good lord his beautiful butt was revealed to everyone in that room, and anyone who knew true beauty swooned. Captain Holt might've even felt something at that moment.

\-- N --

"So you're really him?" Asked Gina ominously. She snuck up behind Dick's desk somehow. Dick didn't startle like she hoped. He was hunched over his suspiciously empty desk, looking at his phone. Gina huffed. Dick swivelled in his chair to greet her. 

"Uhh, what? Who?" Dick stammered. Gina smirked.

"Dick Grayson, dumb-dumb! You're the closet thing we've had to a celeb in months!" She proclaimed. Dick stared at her blankly, clearly not understanding. Anyone watching only prayed he wouldn't hold Gina accountable for her slightly off putting antics. 

A minute passed and she got no reply from Dick, just a nervous look despite his usual composure.  
"Bruce Wayne? You're his kid, aren't you?Everyone knows the story!" She cleared her throat and took on a more dramatic tone. "A young Dickie's parents tragically killed by a trapeze accident, the valiant Bruce Wayne just happened to be there that night and he took the little gymnast under his wing." 

Dick shifted in his seat.

"The trapeze was sabotaged, but yeah that's pretty much it." Dick laughed. Gina froze.

"No way!" She pulled up a chair, and her phone. "Gimme those juicy deets." Gina gasped. Dick laughed again. His childish giggle cut through the precinct. He shook his head.

"Some other time Gina. I have some stuff to do." Dick said with a smile. "Bye sister."

At that, Dick stood and headed for the elevator, where he bumped into Charles holding a rolled up poster. Dick ignored him for the moment and left the precinct. Officer Grayson wasn't allowed on cases yet, but Nightwing did what he wanted.  
But, y'know. Within reason.

\-- N --

The alert wasn't anything big, just some gang members deciding that harassing a shopkeeper was a good idea. Nightwing caught them a few blocks away from the scene in a warehouse, long before any police cars had reached them.

"N-Nightwing? You're supposed to be in Blüdhaven! What the fuck?" The thug had said right before Nightwing took him down and tied him up.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I moved into the area." Nightwing had tied them to a support beam, so they kind if had to put up with his mini monologue. "And really? Daylight robbery? Double stupid! Okay, I've sent an alert to the Nine-Nine. I'll wait here with you so you don't get lonely!"  
30 minutes passed before Peralta and Doyle appeared at his location, at this point in time Nightwing was performing a gymnastics routine for the thugs, who were cheering.

It was a really odd scene.

Peralta had to be broken out of his loving gaze on Nightwing and his graceful motions by Boyle to actually function again. 

"Mr. Wing! Ohmygosh, it's an honour!" Boyle gushed. Peralta was still too stunned to speak. Nightwing grinned at them.

"Boyle, Peralta! Just the guys I wanted to see, take these gentlemen in if you would." Nightwing cheered. Peralta and Boyle shared a look.  
"Holy crap, Batman!" Peralta exclaimed. Nightwing tilted his head in confusion. "Dang it, that's not how the joke goes is it?" Nightwing and Boyle shook their heads.

"Close enough." The other men said in unison. They both lit up. Nightwing stood and smiled at the two for a hot second. He then declared his thanks and flipped his way out of the warehouse through a hole in the roof. Iconic.

"Y'know." One of the thugs said. "The rumours about his butt are right." They'd been untied and put in handcuffs to be taken to the car.  
"I have never heard truer words spoken." Peralta agreed as he shoved him into the backseat.

\-- N --

Officer Grayson returned to the precinct before Peralta and Boyle, as hoped. He rushed in like an anime school boy, a McNugget in his mouth and a half empty box in one hand.

Rosa's eyes bore into his figure like a hydraulic press would wax. Dick would know because he loves that youtube channel! He would never admit it but he also likes watching gaming channels, thanks to a friend of his - a certain ginger named Wallace West - who watched an absurd amount of 'PewDiePie' while Dick trained. Dick must've been 15 when he watched one of his videos in 2012, and six years later he's 21 and still follows Felix despite his shift to memes over games.

Dick actually likes memes. And Vines. That one is Tim's fault. Tim, despite all his incredibly IQ, still liked vines.

And Rosa, apparently, didn't like Dick. He tried to ignore her gaze but his freaky vigilante instincts weren't letting him forget about the fact that: SCARY LADY IS STARING AT YOU IDIOT! DO SOMETHING! He couldn't do anything because that would be assaulting an Officer.  
Dick sighed.

Rosa looked away, Dick wanted to cheer! But it was only to look at the elevator doors where sobbing could be heard, and it was getting closer.  
Terry stood up and ran to the doors just before they opened.

"Jake! What's wrong man?" Terry fretted. "Did you watch another cat video?" Terry looked to Boyle, who shook his head. Terry pointed at the men other officers were bringing in. "Did you two say he has feminine hips?!" The men cowered and shook their heads. Jake continued sobbing.  
Boyle was pretty shaken too.

Uh.

There was a moment of silence among those who weren't crying.

Uhhhhhh.

"NIGHTWING KNOWS OUR NAMES!" Jake shouted. His words triggered a new wave of tears as his breathing faltered. This seemed to set Boyle off again too.

In this moment, all Dick's brain could muster up was a soft "What the fuck?"

Rosa was back to looking at him. He caught her eye- shit does she know? She stood and walked over to his desk briskly. Dick prepared for the worst possible outcome and positioned his legs for a quick getaway. She crossed her arms and butted her head in the direction of Jake and Charles.

"Sorry about them. They just really love Nightwing." Was the least threatening thing she said. The most threatening thing she said was "Your butt is cute. We should hang out sometime." The rushing of blood to Dick's cheeks made him unable to act like a normal human being, so he imitated a bratty girl and told her he had a boyfriend. She made a content sound, nodded, and left him to himself.

He doesn't have a boyfriend. Technically. He has a friend with benefits that just so happens to be a man. He's had girlfriends prior but, holy filler Batman!

\-- N --

Dick doesn't really go to sleep because of Nightwing ventures, but that night was admittedly horrible. He had messages from Amy, Jake, Gina, Charles, and Rosa asking about his boyfriend, what he looks like, and if they could meet him.  
He'd dug himself a massive fucking hole, hadn't he.

He texted all of them different iterations of "He's tall, ginger, has an athletes body and Central City so I don't think you'll be able to meet him until I'm unpacked and he can come visit. x" before patrol. After patrol he called Wally. His dramatic choice of location this time was the roof of his apartment building.

"What's up Dickie bird?" Wally greeted. Dick could heat the lazy grin from Wally's voice. Dick sighed exaggeratedly. "Dang, not so good then?" All the while Dick paced in a circle.

"No." Dick said dramatically. "This new placement is great, and my colleagues are great," Dick halted his pacing to scratch his hairline.

"I'm sensing a but?" Wally's tinny voice asked. Dick huffed. He knocked the back of his left foot with his right foot.

"But." Dick drew out. "I told Rosa I had a boyfriend, and when I was asked more later on I may or may not have described you to them."  
Wally laughed on the other side of the line. Dick glared at his phone.

"It could be worse!" Wally chuckled. 

"It could," Dick agreed, twirling hair around a finger. "Could you come up in a few weeks? I'll love you even more if you do."

Wally laughed again.

"You mean your love meter hasn't maxed out for me already?" Said Wally. Dick blushed momentarily. He continued his loop of the roof.  
"You're a nerd, Walls. See you in two weeks?"   
"See you in two weeks, Officer."

\-- N --

Dick was tired the next morning, emotionally and physically. He slumped his way through the precinct and gave a loud groan when he sat at his desk. His head immediately took to the desk, and his eyes stubbornly shut.  
He probably dozed for 5 minutes when the sound of an unraveling poster caught his attention. He looked over and saw Charles was the culprit for waking his doze.  
"Hey Charles," Dick yawned. "What are you looking at?"  
Charles placed the poster on an empty wall and stood in front of it proudly.  
"Oh, just my Nightwing poster that I pray to every morning so I don't get hit my a school bus. He looks awesome, doesn't he?" Charles gushed. Dick found himself swelling with pride that officers looked up to him. He knew about the poster because he had one, twas a gift from Jason a few years before.  
"Yeah! I mean, not to sound conceited but he does look piping hot if I do say so myself." Dick agreed offhandedly. Charles nodded along, but stopped and looked at Dick.  
"Why would that sound conceited." He asked, genuinely puzzled. Dick's brain froze up, he couldn't backpedal at this point so he looked for a way out. ASAP.  
"Uhhhhhh- LOOK! A DOG!" Dick cried out. He sprinted away from Charles to one of the sniffer dogs that had just been brought in at the perfect moment.  
Boyle followed Dick with his eyes, the completely out of nowhere action took his focus off of what Dick said. He chased after Dick to go pet some dogs too.


	2. Starbucks or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick learns some things, then grabs coffee. Too bad the line was long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to 1captainjordan4 on tumblr for boosting my confidence to write more. Love you dude!
> 
> Once again, this is based on a post by sohotthateveryonedied on tumblr so this idea isn't originally mine, I'm just building on it.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Dick's first week in the Nine-Nine was pretty uneventful after the first encounter with Jake and Charles as Nightwing. He learnt that if you mentioned any of the Batman Squad, almost everyone would start gushing about their favourite Batman spawn. He now knows that:

Amy likes Red Robin, Jake likes Red Hood, Charles likes Nightwing, Terry likes Nightwing. Rosa likes Red Hood, Gina likes Nightwing, and Holt likes Robin.

Dick had also been educated on the Starbucks rota. Everyone has a day of the week where they have to buy Starbuck for everyone. And like some cruel initiation, Dick gets put right up the list.

Probably by Gina, who's name suspiciously moved to the bottom when Dick's name was put onto the rota. But Dick wasn't one to disrespect his elders, he took everyone's preferred drinks on the eve of his collection day.  
Everyone had complex, unique orders. Jake liked his sugary, Charles liked his plain, Gina liked flashy looking ones to take pictures with, Terry liked ones with as many calories as possible, Holt liked tea, Rosa liked herbal teas, and Amy... well.

Amy liked her coffee pure black, no sugar or milk. She said it helped her through the morning. Dick considered her with a fearful look and wrote it down without asking if she was sure, for fear of her raw power.

\-- N --

The morning of Starbucks day arose and Dick woke up late, because once again he got in from patrol and called Wally. The call wasn't long in theory, but their tiredness made everything slow. Besides, they enjoyed each other's company.

"Everyone's excited to meet you, Walls." Dick gushed. Wally laughed on the other end.

"I'm a little nervous, I feel like I'm meeting Batman all over again." It was Dick's turn to laugh. There was some nervous shuffling sounds from the other end. Dick's expression softened.

"They're nothing like B, Wally." Dick comforted. Wally sighed.

"I'm holding you to that. Night, Dick."

"Goodnight."

\-- N --

The Starbucks line was absurdly long, and by the time he got his order out the other side Dick would be at least half an hour late to work.

Dick now heeded Charles' warning about having to get up really early on Starbucks day.

Dick didn't want to be late, but he couldn't turn up to work empty handed. This was his chance to prove himself a team player, and a good friend.

He ducked into an alley and donned the Nightwing suit in broad daylight. A questionable idea, but he'd seen Miss Congeniality. If this didn't work he was a fake friend, a liar, an out cast-

"-Oh my God it's Nightwing!" A Starbucks goer whispered. Nightwing smiled nervously. 

"I don't want to be a jerk, but I really need to take this order." Nightwing announced. Nobody said anything, just stared at him in awe. A few phones were pulled out to snap photos. A few people were squealing about his butt. Nightwing blushed.  
Nobody said no, in fact, people were clearing a path for him to the counter.  
"Hi," Nightwing greeted the young barista. His breath was shaky and he was struggling to meet Nightwing's mask covered eyes. "Um, could you do these?" Dick handed his piece of paper with the orders on over to the barista. He nodded meekly, not even asking for payment before he turned to the others to call the order. Nightwing took a moment before he realised himself what was wrong with this scenario.

"How much was that...?" He asked quietly. The staring was beginning to freak him out, but this is what he gets for being out in the day he supposes.

The barista fumbled with the register. His face was slowly becoming more and more red.

Nightwing tried a small smile, accompanying a very quiet "It's okay, don't rush." The barista calmed slightly. He took a breath and stammered.

"$31.27, Mr. Wing."

Nightwing grinned as he pulled out his card.

\-- N --

Amy was uncharacteristically late for herself, she just wanted to get to the precinct and start the day. Her usual route took her by Starbucks, the thought made her panic until she remembered that it was Dick's first turn on the rota to buy everyone's drinks. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

However, Starbucks was suspiciously quiet, catching Amy's attention. He brows furrowed as she followed everyone's gazes until her eyes fell on Nightwing.

She audibly gasped.

His order was taking ages, clearly. He was leaning on a table trying to talk to some guys, making flirtatious hand movements, but they were just awestruck at his presence. Any would be too if he was that close to her.

Amy ventured inside to investigate the scene further. Totally not for fangirl reasons.

Her entry caught Nightwing's eye, apparently, because he looked away from the guys he was flirting with and grinned in her direction. 

Amy felt faint.

"Santiago!" Nightwing beamed. "Pleasure to meet you!" 

Amy's face heated up and she turned out of the shop and continued on her way to the precinct, not even sure if she had said "hi" back.

\-- N --

Dick was late to work, but not as astronomically as he would have been if he didn't cut the line. He huffed. The elevator was too slow for his liking, foot tapping a fast rhythm until the doors opened.

Dick stepped out of the elevator, holding the drinks triumphantly above his head. 

"I have Starbucks!" He cheered. But instead of a cheery response, there was a slight murmur of thanks from the group huddled around Amy at her desk.

Ah yes. She would be a little shaken by that, wouldn't she. She hadn't even had her morning coffee!

Dick placed the drinks on the respective desks, and slid over to Amy with hers.

"You seriously look like you need this." Dick laughed as he held it out to her. She smiled worriedly. 

"Thanks, Dick." Said Amy. She took a sip and sighed. "I do need this, Nightwing knows my name! And he was in Starbucks!" She exclaimed. Dick feigned ignorance with a curious tilt of his head. Terry glanced at Dick suspiciously .

"You got this coffee from Starbucks? Didn't you see him?" Terry questioned. Dick raised his hands and laughed.

"Well isn't that a ding dong coincidence!" Dick laughed. "Must've just missed him! But, were whispering about his awesome butt when I got in there." He lied casually. Boyle patted Dick's back sympathetically.

"Sad, you're from the same city as him yet you've never met him." Gina pouted. Dick only shrugged.

\-- N --

The day passed without incident, Dick got everyone's orders right, and there wasn't any more need for Nightwing.  
A nice, calm day in-

"Dick, are you dating Wally West?" Rosa asked. Dick nearly choked on the ice cream he was eating. Rosa watched him with a cool stare.

"Y-yeah, but how did you-?" Dick stammered. Rosa shrugged.

"He's a legendary engineer, and meets the description." Said Rosa. Dick nodded appreciatively.

"You're dating a guy called Wally West?" Gina scoffed, keyboard clacking as she typed. "Nevermind, he's gorgeous."

Dick blushed.

"Hey guys!" Gina announced. "Wanna see Dick's boyfriend?" There was a collective response of "Yeah!", and everyone was quickly situated around Gina's monitor.

Jake squealed loud enough for Holt to emerge from his office to berate him, to then be greeted with a shout of "Isn't Dick's boyfriend the cutest?".

Holt squinted at the screen and returned to his office.

Dick sighed dramatically.

"I dropped out of business school," He slumped back in his chair. "For this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know a fun fact? I'm from the UK! We add a U where it might not be expected so if that annoys you throughout this fic then I'm really sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Butt Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing and The Flash bust some criminals, Gina can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so damn long, I considered splitting it in two but it didn't seem right.
> 
> Make sure to check out sohotthateveryonedied on tumblr!

Remember the first week? Calm and without incident? Yeah well the second week was most definitely not without incident. 

Everyone was becoming more and more excitable about meeting Wally - especially after they discovered that Wallace West was in fact a devilish looker - to the point that Captain Holt had to come and reprimand a couple of people for being loud.

_Besides," Holt said. "It's making Officer Grayson uncomfortable."_

And damn it, it was making Dick uncomfortable. He knew they meant well, they just couldn't stop chattering about how they were such a cute couple and how hot they must be together. Holt took him aside and asked if he was doing okay with a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick felt honoured that Holt had been so affectionate with him.

Dick knew without anyone telling him that he and Wally were hot as hell, but that didn't mean it should be said out loud! It just sounds... lewd... when others say it. Especially at the work place.

And despite all that, Nightwing was having a pretty busy week too.

Two attempted ATM robberies, and a small gang scrap in an alleyway all in one night on Monday; this followed by multiple larger gang scraps before the end of the week, amongst fifty, give-or-take, more minor felonies.

Dick just couldn't catch a break.

Until Wally called towards the end of the shift, stating that he was in the area, and could Dick come out to see him for a second? Dick knew Wally, if it weren't concerning something, he would've just burst through the elevator door and announced his arrival to anyone present's dismay. Everyone minus Dick.

Holt approved; the end of the shift was coming and Wally and Dick were clearly missing one another. Jake and Gina gasped a little bit at the mention of Wally, but Amy hushed them and gave Dick a warm smile. Dick reciprocated miserably. He didn't like lying to them and he hadn't even known them for very long. He's getting soft in his old age.

Dick gathered his things into his bag and made haste for the door, glancing over his shoulder to see the others peering at him. Dick shrugged it off.

\-- N --

"Walls, this had better be right." Nightwing sighed. Dick's hunch about the call being to do with hero business was right. Wally had swept Dick off his feet into a kiss, and then whispered into his ear sweet nothings about intel on some gang leaders Dick was complaining about to him. Wally then whisked him away to a far off rooftop.

The Flash smirked, scratching his exposed mop of hair out of habit. They were traversing rooftops with ease, but The Flash was quite literally running circles around Nightwing. Nightwing mumbled about how his weakness for fiery redheads was coming to bite him in his - voluptuous - ass.The white lighting danced around The Flash; he was damn well showing off and he knew it.

"It's right, I called in a favour from a certain Jameson." The Flash laughed. Nightwing snorted. Jameson. A stupid alias that Jason and Dick had come up for Jason while in a drunken stupor at Dick's apartment back in Blüdhaven. "Mr. Twain owed me for saving him and Arsenal from a couple of speedster kiddos."

You wouldn't be able to tell, but behind the domino mask Nightwing was rolling his eyes fondly.

"Can we just deal with these assholes? Their goons have been bothering me all week! The Nine-Nine know about it but these gangs just aren't getting the damn hint!" The Flash pouted cheekily. Nightwing pouted in response. "Fla-ash lets get in there- wait! They have a skylight! Aha!" Nightwing's face lit up. 

Nightwing manoeuvred himself just beneath the opening of the skylight where the moonlight was streaming in. Nightwing snickered childishly to himself; he could hear The Flash giggling a little too. He put his index fingers up towards the sky and held them above his head slightly. He slowly raised his body, imitating one of Batman's intimidation techniques.

The room below fell to panicked chaos while Nightwing and The Flash rushed in and swiftly took out the goons and guards. Nightwing couldn't see The Flash's actions, but he could see the blurry ring around him, and the goons falling to the ground with dramatic groans.

All of the goons were soon floored, leaving only one of the leaders. The Flash patted him down for weapons, of which he had many on his person, for him to be easily tied up. The Flash took him to the roof of the Nine-Nine station for safe keeping.

The duo repeated the same sequence to take in the leader of the opposing gang, but this one was more feisty. She was still easily taken to the other leader, where they almost immediately started butting heads.

Nightwing couldn't make much out through their snarls, but he heard that he stole her stock and she retaliated. It went on.

 

\-- N --

Their escapade only lasted an hour and a bit, leaving them at the tail end of Dick's would-be-shift. Nightwing needed to enter the precinct without The Flash, instead sending him to Dick's apartment to avoid too much suspicion.

Honestly, a bit late.

Nightwing stood behind the still arguing gang leaders. His expression was stony. He kept a firm grip on the restraints.

The elevator doors opened and the faces of the Nine-Nine did not immediately turn to capture Nightwing in all of his beauty.

But they did when he cleared his throat, and asked Gina for the Captain.

"Oh my God." Gina said in response. She broke the silence that had unknowingly fallen upon the precinct. "Yo, captain! Nightwing needs your assistance!"

And anyone who hadn't noticed him, definitely did after that. Jake, Amy, and Charles all stared at him with wide, starry eyes.

He smiled and freed up one of his hands so he could wave at them. Their expressions reddened, and Nightwing was now questioning his own raw power, let alone Amy's.

Captain Holt emerged from his office and held a straight stance.

"Nightwing, it's a pleasure." Holt squinted. Nightwing's stony façade dropped. 

"The pleasure is mine, Captain Holt." Nightwing greeted. "Heard you were having some gangster problems, so I dropped in to help." He grinned.

The woman sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself," She said. "The Flash helped you! And you wouldn't have gotten me if it wasn't for him." Her grumbling was mostly ignored, but Jake gasped once again.

"The Flash? Nightwing you're friends with The Flash?" Jake clasped his hands. Nightwing nodded.

"Since I was Robin, and he was Kid Flash." Nightwing smiled gently. "But back to the task at hand, can some one take these to a holding cell?"

Some officers outside of the inner circle obliged and took the gang leaders off of his hands. Nightwing gave a deep breath, thankful they were out of his hands. Nightwing made his way back to the elevator, but was stopped by none other than media master Gina.

"Hey, not to be too forward or anything, but can I please take a selfie with your butt because I'd like to have physical proof that I was within groping distance of your body, please an thank you." Gina reeled off. Nightwing's face reddened slightly, but he composed himself and agreed to pose for her selfies.

She asked him to do a split on his hands. He obliged. Gina took a good few shots, and then asked him to lean over the vacant desk. Dick Grayson's desk. 

He obliged, but now people were staring really hard. He couldn't out himself like this, Jason would never let him hear the end of it. He took the opportunity to bend backwards away from the desk and perform a little routine that landed him on an office chair, oerfectly positioned to wheel him to the open elevator doors. Very convenient, all elegant.

The precinct was cheering loudly as Nightwing exited the building with an office chair that Boyle said he didn't mind if it never came back.

\-- N --

The following morning, Dick and Wally emerged from the very same elevator doors that Nightwing had disappeared through. Dick had, of course, told Wally of this. Wally who was laid on Dick's bed tinkering with a grappling hook, burst into laughter. The laughter eventually subsided and Wally was asking for his own routine.

Dick's anticipation to introduce Wally to the others had caused him to bring him in early; only Amy, Holt, and Rosa were present.

"Oh!" Amy stammered. The pestering words had been true, they were extremely hot together. "Hi, you must be Wally!" She offered a hand, of which Wally shook with a sly grin. He smoothly twisted her hand into a kiss on the back of it.

"Hello beautiful." Wally greeted seductively. Amy blushed a looked away, making a meek attempt to withdraw her hand. Holt's eyes narrowed at Wally; Dick jabbed Wally in the side. Wally yelped

"Walls," Dick excused. "It's part of your charm, I know, but maybe ease off, babe."

 

Wally raised an eyebrow, but obeyed Dick's caution. Dick nervously glanced back at Holt, opening his mouth to apologise but Rosa's stare caught his attention.

 

Rosa was looking at Wally with an almost blank expression; she seemed to be sizing Wally up. Dick felt uncomfortable at the thought of his colleagues distrusting his partner.

 

"Sorry Dick," Wally said sheepishly. Dick glared half-heartedly. "A-and sorry Ames- ah- Amy." 

Amy shook her head with a small smile. Wally continued to grin. The elevator doors hissed and in came Boyle with Peralta, chanting something. Dick couldn't make sense of it until they were inside and their volume had increased to the point of deafening.

 

"-LASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH-!" Charles and Jake were saying while walking in a circle and throwing their arms in the air. Dick look apologetically at Wally, who was laughing and starting to join in. The two detectives stopped to look at Wally, still chanting, they pointed at him with both arms and Wally ran at them, arms up.

 

The three were now chanting "FLASH FLASH FLASH!" Much to Dick's, and anyone's really, dismay. Amy and Dick exchanged glances of worry and slight embarrassment.

The chanting stopped for Jake to break into a song-song voice.

 

"Multiple sightings of the Flash!" He sang. Boyle and Wally wooped. "Nightwing and the Flash are in town, dudes!" Jake stopped his sing-voice. "And apparently someone saw them making out on a rooftop."

 

Dick's face burned red for a second, Wally didn't falter but Dick noticed a slight blush across his freckled face.

 

As a silence finally fell across the slowly filling precinct, Jake and Charles turned to Wally, who had slid back to Dick's side with a smile on his face and taken his hand.

 

"Hey who are-?" Boyle began, but his eyes flitted to Dick's hand clasped around the ginger's, and then took in his face. He realised. "Oh my God! Wally West! THE boyfriend of Officer Grayson!"

Wally's brows furrowed but his eyes remained teasing.

"Dick! You didn't tell me we were together!" He had extreme faux alarm coating his words. Dick took his hand from Wally's and wrapped his arms around Wally's shoulders.

"Haven't I been forward enough?" Dick asked. Wally's arms curled until his hands rested on Dick's hips; the two leaned in and shared a short but sweet kiss. Most people around them awed, but Boyle just stared.

Don't get Boyle wrong, this was cute as shit, but in his head he was already planning their wedding.

Dick and Wally hadn't stopped their hug yet, chattering between themselves, and Terry rolled in on the very same chair Nightwing had used to escape.

"Yo Charles!" He greeted. "I got your chair back! It was outside my house with an apology note!" He waved the piece of paper with excited pride.

Wally's face became confused. He leaned into Dick's ear.

"What's up with that?" He whispered softly. Dick shuddered. He leaned into Wally's ear.

"I don't know where Boyle lives," He admitted solemnly in his whisper. "But I've been to Terry's to pick him up for a spa treatment." Wally chuckled and deepened their hug.

"I missed you, Dick." Wally sighed. Dick leaned his head on Wally's shoulder and let out a content hum.

"You too, Walls." Said Dick. He broke the hug and dragged Wally to his desk. Wally sat down in Dick's chair, and Dick leaned over in a position that really accentuated his butt, Wally had commented with a light grope that earned him a slap on the hand.

The surrounding chatter about various subjects, and Terry introducing himself to Wally, was silenced by the gossip queen herself:

Gina.

She waltzed in, buzzing phone and printed photo in hand. She was singing to herself proudly. Gina plopped her funky butt on her desk and shouted.

"Hey people! Wanna see something special?" She turned the photo over to reveal her selfie with Nightwing's butt taken the evening before. Dick couldn't see the photo himself, but he had a feeling it was something to do with Nightwing. Wally laughed. Dick could head the scuffling of the other's shoes over to Gina.

"Damn, that is one good butt." Rosa commented, voice monotone as ever. It almost brought Dick comfort. There was a few mumbles of agreement.

"It's like," Terry pondered. "Two perfectly baked dinner rolls, wrapped in spandex!" More agreement, from friends and lower down officers alike. Wally continued to snicker. Dick moved to smack the side of his head, but instead he stumbled, knocking some files to the floor. He cursed.

"Wait a second....." Jake said, voice dripping with suspicion. "Don't I know that butt? I could have sworn I've seen it before....." He spun around the room. He turned to where Dick had bent over to pick up the copious amount of files he had knocked off the desk, grumbling about having to re-sort all of them. Jake gasped, making the others turn to look at Dick too. Wally shut himself up for the sake of Dick's dignity.

"I don't believe it." Jake said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's such a plot twist!" Boyle agreed. Amy nodded.

"Who would've thought that Nightwing." Amy gestured wildly to Dick. "And Dick Grayson would be....." She trailed off in thought.

 

"Butt twins." Jake finished gravely. Dick picked himself up with his files, he placed them down on the desk and glared at Wally. He spun himself around to cast a confused look to the others. Wally grinned brightly from where he sat.

"Y'know babe," Wally flirted. "If Nightwing's know for a good butt, then you have an incredible, ass-tounding butt." He cackled. Dick whirled around again to fume at him, but Wally caught his wrists and brought him in for their second kiss that morning.

The others all cooed. Dick felt his annoyance melt away.

A throat was being cleared authoritatively, and everyone including Dick and Wally were focusing on who had broken the soppy moment.

"Detectives, if you would return to some kind of professionalism." Holt announced. "And West, I am thrilled that you and Grayson have a caring relationship, but please keep things PG when in the precinct.

 

Dick blushed a brighter red than his old Nightwing uniform, Wally smirked.

Wally departed with a peck on Dick's flustered cheek, and a wave to the detectives.

And Dick stood there for a good 5 minutes, covering his red face with his hands.

 

"You two are cute as fuck." Rosa mumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yalls for readin

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr dudes  
> @dingding-dongo
> 
> tell me how i did, please i beg


End file.
